callofdutyblackopsiifandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops II
Call of Duty: Black Ops II is an upcoming first-person shooter video game and is the ninth main installment of the Call of Duty series. Call of Duty: Black Ops II is developed by Treyarch and will be published by Activision. It was announced on May 1st, 2012 at the NBA basketball game and is set for release on November 13th, 2012 in North America for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is a direct sequel to Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign :"They'll always need men like us. Those who are willing to do... what others cannot." :— Frank Woods in the Reveal Trailer In the Call of Duty: Black Ops II release trailer, as well as interviews, it briefly confirms that Call of Duty: Black Ops II will take place in the 1980s one-third of the campaign, and the other two-thirds takes place in 2025. In an interview with Mark Lamia, the head of Treyarch, he confirmed that the story will be a sandbox style game; meaning that the player can choose certain choices within the campaign which will effect the story. With the cause of that, the game will have multiple endings. Many new aspects, including the futuristic technology, and old aspects of the Call of Duty series will return in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Weapons such as the AK-47 and the M249 SAW will return, as seen in the Reveal Trailer, and new futuristic weapons, as a possibility, the XM8 Prototype. In the 1980s settings, players will have a chance to mount and ride horses, also seen in the Reveal Trailer. New futuristic vehicles, such as the C.L.A.W. Tiltjet Planes, X-47 Pegusus and Quadrotors will make an appearance in the 2025 setting of the camapign. In the 1980s setting of the game, the player will have a chance to play as Alex Mason, the main playable protagonist from Call of Duty: Black Ops, who will have a chance to fight alongside with Frank Woods, indicating that Woods survived the events from Call of Duty: Black Ops. It will start out in the 1980s Cold War-era in order to focus on the origin of the 2025 setting of the game of the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Raul Menendez, who, in 2025, is provoking a war between China and the United States. In the 2025 setting of the game, Woods, who is ninety-five as of 2025 and is retired, narrates the story and will have elements prior to the 1980s events. The player will get to take control of Alex Mason's son, David Mason. In this new setting, China and the United States are locked in a cold war after China bans the export of rare earth elements following a cyberattack that cripples the Chinese Stock Exchange. War is now defined by unmanned armies, which will include robotics, cyberwarfare, unmanned vehicles, computer and other futuristic technology. The game's story deals with the speculation that this unmanned technology could just as well be used against those it was meant to protect. A new character in the 2025 setting of the game, named Harper, will make and appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Not much more is known about this character. In an interview with Treyarch head Mark Lamia, Lamia confirmed that many characters from Call of Duty: Black Ops will be present in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, too. He mentioned Alex Mason, Frank Woods and Jason Hudson. Characters Allies *Frank Woods - Studies and Observation Group, United States Marine Corps (retired) *Harper - Studies and Observation Group *Alex Mason - Unknown (playable) *David Mason - Unknown (playable) *Jason Hudson - Unknown *Nelson - Unknown Enemies *Raul Menendez - Unknown Weapons Assualt Rifles *AK-47 *AN-94 *M16 Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW Handguns *TDI Kard Locations United States of America *Los Angeles, California *"The Vault" Zombies :"If you like Zombies, you're gonna be really happy with what we're doing with Black Ops II. It's out biggest most ambitious Zombies ever—ever." :— Mark Lamia, Studio Head of Treyarch, confirming Zombies. The Zombie mode from Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops is scheduled to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, with numerous additions and changes. Treyarch has confirmed that Zombies will implement the multiplayer engine, rather than the modified single-player engine, which allows gameplay for a deeper community experience along with new gamemodes. It has been confirmed that Zombies will have it's own campaign and story-related elements for the first time. It has also been confirmed that Zombies are able to support up to eight players. While other story and game-related elements are to be released, a promotional poster for Zombies depicts an unkbown woman holding a Zombie's head, as well as a gun and sword hanging off of her right leg. Gameplay Departing from the notorious linear campaign style of past Call of Duty games, Treyarch has decided to take a non-linear and sandbox approach to Call of Duty: Black Ops II, meaning no back-to-back missions with the same outcome every time replayed, instead the old linear style has been dropped in favour of "a more open ended campaign that relies heavily on player choice". There will be significant points within the single-player campaign where the player is essentially given control over the course the game will take. It won't be as simple as choosing a button for the action you want either, it will be more expansive than that, for example, not protecting a certain character won't lead to a mission failure, instead it will change the course the game will take. To help with the departure from a linear campaign are a set of special missions dubbed Strike Force. These missions are sandbox, and play similarly to a Real Time Strategy game. The player can assume the role of a commander, command ground forces, and on top of this, there will be the ability to go back to the traditional first-person and take part in the action yourself. Development Robert Kotic, CEO of Activision Blizzard, stated on November 8, 2011 that a new Call of Duty game was in development for a 2012 release and will be the newest installment in the franchise. The game was officially confirmed by Activision during its fourth-quarter earnings call on February 9, 2012, and promised that it will feature "meaningful innovation" for the series. Reports Reports of Call of Duty: Black Ops II surfaced following a product page for Call of Duty: Black Ops II appeared Amazon France before quickly being taken down in February 2012. No information has yet been released by Activision, but Gameblog claimed that Activision demanded it remove its original report too. When it refused to do so, the publisher cut off GameBlog from ad support, review game mailings and future Activision events for refusing to comply. Later Activision denied Gameblog’s claims that it has been blacklisted. Around the same time, computer game artist Hugo Beyer also listed "Black Ops 2" as his current project in his Linkedin CV, before his LinkedIn page was taken down. Beyer, who is an artist working for Nerve Software, "a Dallas-based independent developer" which has "helped" with previous Activision games including, Call of Duty: Black Ops in 2010. A "Black Ops 2" trademark by Activision was spotted January 2012. Further Call of Duty: Black Ops II was listed by the France international entertainment retail chain Fnac in March, 2012, which touted a predictable November release date. On April 9, 2012, an image was leaked from a URL on the official Call of Duty website, which leaked the Call of Duty: Black Ops II logo, as well as a reveal date of April 28, 2012. The URL was later removed. On April 18, 2012, Kotaku received an image from "a retail source", which showed a teaser poster that lacked a game title but had clear nods to Call of Duty: Black Ops and a May 2 date that seemingly points to a reveal. On April 27, 2012, an image containing two Target pre-order cards sent by IGN reader Richard confirmed the game's title and release date. The cards clearly display the Call of Duty: Black Ops II logo, and the release date November 13, 2012. Reveal On April 23, 2012, Activison redesigned the Call of Duty website to announce that the game will be revealed on May 1, 2012 during the NBA playoffs on TNT. The art featured on the site matches up perfectly with the supposed retailer leak received by Kotaku. However, parts of the official website went live hours prior to the announcement, which revealed the title, confirmed the release date for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and the "21st Century Cold War" setting. Activision had hinted that the game may eventually become available for Nintendo's own consoles, although has no official announcements for the time being. Trivia *Despite all the technological advances in the game, this is the first Call of Duty game that contains mountable horses for transport. *This is the first direct Call of Duty sequel that Treyarch has produced. *This is the first Call of Duty that Treyarch has produced that is set in the future. Gallery 250px-Black-ops-II_aftermath.png 266px-Black_Ops_2_Character_Model.jpg 267px-Black_Ops_2_Harper.jpg 267px-BOII_M16.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_3.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_4.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_5.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_24.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_26.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_27.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_29.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_30.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_34.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_38.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_42.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_49.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_52.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_54.png 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_59.png 267px-Harper_using_TDI_Kard.png 267px-SAS_BLACKOPSII.png 267px-Using_horses_to_evade_helicopter_BO2_reveal_trailer.png 268px-Building_collapse_BO2_reveal_trailer.png 268px-Horses_gallery_post.png 269px-BO2_Drone.png 273px-Little_tanks.JPG 273px-Mysterious_man.JPG 273px-Osprey.JPG 274px-Destroyed_city.JPG 274px-Jets.JPG 274px-Riot.JPG 274px-Walking_tank.JPG 275px-David_checking_tacpad_BO2.JPG 275px-Holographic_map_of_city_BO2.JPG 275px-New_plane.JPG 275px-Spy_plane.JPG 275px-Spy_plane_2.JPG 276px-Future_passenger_plane_and_airport_BO2.JPG 277px-Los_Angeles_under_siege_BO2.jpg 277px-Missile_launching_BO2.JPG 277px-Tank_tech.JPG 277px-Xray.JPG 278px-Computer.JPG 278px-Destroyed_buildings_in_LA_BO2.JPG 278px-Quadrotors_firing_BO2.JPG 280px-Pilots_operating_future_plane_BO2.JPG McDonald's 2.jpg 267px-Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_II_Release_Trailer_Picture_2.png 267px-Woods_is_alive.jpg 273px-Old_Woods_Reveal_Trailer_BO2.JPG 273px-Woods_face.JPG 274px-Woods_chair.JPG